Reflexões de John Connor
by Goldfield
Summary: Los Angeles, 2029. Em meio aos últimos confrontos entre humanos e Máquinas, o indivíduo que guiou a humanidade à vitória reflete sobre sua vida...


**Reflexões de John Connor**

Los Angeles, 2029 d.C.

Morte. Uma só palavra, que facilmente descrevia a paisagem fitada por John Connor. Sim, a morte, nua e crua, despida de qualquer leveza ou pudor, dançando zombeteira diante dos olhos do líder da resistência contra as Máquinas. Não tinha forma definida, mas tornava-se nítida e cruel nas ruínas de construções e esqueletos humanos amontoados, os quais, aos milhões, estendiam-se num tapete macabro por quilômetros e quilômetros no local onde um dia fora a grande metrópole da costa oeste dos EUA. A antiga Cidade dos Anjos. Connor riu. Um nome que contrastava tanto com aquele mundo de tristeza e horrores...

Uma brisa mórbida atingiu o corpo de John, que suspirou. Andando com cuidado, o comandante desceu por uma pilha de escombros, sob o escuro céu da noite, que fornecia certa segurança aos combatentes da resistência. Logo à frente, as abomináveis máquinas de guerra da Skynet ardiam em chamas, ao mesmo tempo em que os bravos soldados de Connor avançavam de forma triunfal. Ao longe, alguns clarões revelavam que ferozes batalhas ainda eram travadas pelas forças humanas. John conduzia toda uma raça para a vitória. Ele ensinara os filhos do Apocalipse a lutar, mostrando que não deveriam se intimidar diante das Máquinas. Para se verem definitivamente livres dos temidos campos de extermínio, os sobreviventes do holocausto nuclear teriam que lutar contra seus algozes. E a tão sonhada liberdade estava próxima.

Naquele momento de glória, o líder da resistência creu ser também uma ocasião de prece e agradecimento. Sim, deveria reconhecer o esforço de todas as pessoas que haviam zelado por sua vida, no presente e no passado. Primeiramente Kyle Reese, grande amigo e seu melhor soldado. Quando John descobrira que a Skynet planejava enviar um Exterminador ao passado para eliminar sua mãe, Sarah Connor, antes que esta pudesse lhe dar à luz, fez Kyle também viajar no tempo para que ele a protegesse da ameaça. Porém, Connor sabia que estava fazendo muito mais que isso. Reese acabaria se apaixonando por sua protegida e, numa noite de amor entre ambos, John foi concebido. Filho de seu próprio soldado, nascido no futuro e morto no passado durante o confronto final com o Exterminador. Mas Sarah sobreviveu, permitindo que o futuro líder da humanidade viesse ao mundo.

Enquanto se lembrava da mãe, uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de John. A tão sábia e corajosa Sarah Connor. Dada como louca devido ao fato de ter conhecimento do que ocorreria aos humanos no futuro e querer preveni-los, protegera com sua vida o filho quando a Skynet enviou um segundo Exterminador ao passado, dez anos após John ter nascido. Além disso, ela o havia ensinado a ser um grande combatente e estrategista, para que anos depois viesse a guiar os passos da resistência humana. Antes de ver os cyborgs da Skynet diante de si, lutando como inabaláveis titãs, John, até então um jovem inconseqüente, não acreditara nas palavras maternas e também considerara Sarah uma lunática, se arrependendo profundamente ao concluir que seu perturbador destino era real. Fechando os olhos, Connor viu novamente aquele olhar cheio de carinho, destreza e sagacidade. Lembrou-se do brilho nos olhos da mãe quando ela e John acharam ter extinguido o Dia do Julgamento ao destruírem a Cyberdyne. Sofrendo de leucemia, Sarah agüentara até o último momento, com a esperança de que a guerra nuclear não ocorreria no dia 29 de agosto de 1997. A ascensão das Máquinas não aconteceu em tal data, mas o esforço da mãe de John, que viria a falecer pouco tempo depois, havia sido em vão. O Apocalipse fora apenas adiado. Nada poderia mudar o terrível futuro que aguardava a raça humana...

Foi quando dois braços femininos cingiram o guerreiro pelas costas, fazendo-o sorrir. Não poderia se esquecer dela. A mulher que o apoiara incondicionalmente todos aqueles anos, estando sempre ao seu lado nos momentos mais difíceis. Uma combatente sem medo, capaz de tudo para proteger seu marido e filhos. Ela, que pouco antes do Dia do Julgamento vira-se totalmente envolvida num destino insólito e terrível, de início completamente acima de sua compreensão, era agora a mais sábia e destemida mulher ainda viva na Terra.

Kate... – murmurou John, tateando a suave pele da esposa.

Katherine Brewster também sorriu, beijando a nuca de seu amado com grande afeto. No horizonte os clarões prosseguiam, os soldados que antes avançavam já se encontrando praticamente fora de vista. Sentindo o corpo de Kate junto ao seu, Connor começou a lembrar-se de quando a conhecera. Fora na noite antes do segundo Exterminador ser enviado pela Skynet. Os dois haviam "ficado" durante uma festa. O primeiro beijo de Katherine... Depois disso não se viram por vários anos, até que a jovem voltou a encontrar John em 2003, pouco antes do holocausto, quando o rapaz roubava remédios da clínica onde Brewster trabalhava, com o intuito de se drogar. Naquela noite ambos foram unidos por um destino assustador, enquanto, protegidos por um cyborg T-101, fugiam da nova Exterminadora enviada pelas Máquinas ao passado.

Terríveis lembranças invadiram os pensamentos de John. As desesperadas transmissões de rádio falando sobre as primeiras cidades devastadas pelos mísseis, os gritos agonizantes daqueles que sobreviveram para serem caçados sem piedade por suas próprias criações, em meio a um mortal inverno nuclear... Connor passara por tudo isso tendo Kate ao seu lado, e ela o auxiliara a superar a decepção de ter fracassado em alterar o rumo dos acontecimentos. O Dia do Julgamento era inevitável. "Não há futuro a não ser o que fazemos". A mensagem que ele havia transmitido a Kyle Reese antes de enviá-lo ao passado de mais nada valia. Naquele dia fatídico morreram três bilhões de pessoas...

A esposa de John pôs-se então ao seu lado, segurando fortemente a mão direita do comandante da resistência. Unidos dessa forma, os dois amantes contemplaram as batalhas em curso, já sentindo o merecido gosto da vitória. Se Connor havia falhado em salvar a humanidade uma vez, tal erro não se repetiria. A ameaça das Máquinas seria extinta para sempre. A Terra voltaria a ser um lindo local para se viver, com campos verdes e mares azuis. Os erros do passado não mais se repetiriam. Todos viveriam em paz. Era esse seu grande sonho. Era um mundo assim que John e Kate desejavam para seus filhos.

Nesse instante, três crianças, mais precisamente dois meninos e uma garotinha, juntaram-se ao casal. Eram seus herdeiros. Enquanto Katherine abraçava amavelmente os dois garotos, John colocava a menina em seus braços, erguendo-a em seu colo para que ela também pudesse observar as explosões ao longe. Estava chegando ao fim. A Skynet resistia com suas últimas forças, esmagada pela incrível força de espírito dos seres humanos. A filha de Connor, encantada com os clarões, perguntou ao pai num sorriso inocente:

O que é aquilo, papai?

John respirou fundo, respondendo em seguida, enquanto olhava bem fundo dentro dos olhos da pequena e encantadora menina:

São os sinais da liberdade, minha pequena Sarah... Os sinais da liberdade...

Uma nova lágrima escorreu pelo sofrido rosto de Connor, pingando sobre o chão repleto de escombros e ossos, em meio às carcaças metálicas dos Exterminadores destruídos. Desta vez, porém, não consistia símbolo de tristeza e descrença. Era uma lágrima de esperança e felicidade...

– Goldfield.


End file.
